


Chaotic Idiots And Family Issues

by shrieky_noodles



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it's Syd and Stan, Bullying, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Henry Bowers Lives, Hurt/Comfort, I Changed The Ages Of The Losers And The Party For Plot Convenience HAHA, I'll probably forget about this, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mentions on being high on weed, Modern AU, Mostly Canon but some things will change, Multi, Nonbinary Richie Tozier, Nonbinary Stanley Barber, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Pretty much everyone is OOC, Rated T for (Richie) Tozier and his dirty mouth/mind, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie gets beat up a few times but nothing graphic yet, So it's underage drug use then, Swearing, Vegetarian Stanley Uris, and you can't change my mind, because I said so, because it's IANOWT, i'll add more tags as they come to me, irregular updates, nonbinary characters - Freeform, only kind of though, pretty darn gay, so duh, texting fic part of the time, there might be some internalized homophobia biphobia and transphobia etc, there will probably be talk of some darker stuff that I will add onto later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrieky_noodles/pseuds/shrieky_noodles
Summary: This is a half texting, half irl fanfic with many gay much gayness.AKARichie chooses random numbers for a group chat, and those random numbers turn out to be a very stoned Sydney Novak, and a very sleep deprived Mike Wheeler. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Richie Tozier & Everyone, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Chaotic Idiots And Family Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say:  
> Sorry if this sucks very much  
> :|
> 
> Richie Tozier=TRASHEDURMOM  
> Sydney Novak=PrbblyHigh  
> Mike Wheeler= HotWheels
> 
> Just fyi, this isn't really edited since I just kinda edited as I wrote...  
> And yeah a lot of the typos in the texting are intentional, but if you see any in the main story please let me know and I'll try to find and fix them! <3

_'Richie Tozier (***-***-****)’opened a chat with ‘Mike Wheeler (***-***-****)’, and ‘Sydney Novak (***-***-****)’_

_Richie Tozier renamed the chat 'HELLO FRWENDOS'_

HELLO FRWENDOS

[2:15 AM]

_Richie Tozier changed their name to ‘TRASHEDURMOM’_

**TRASHEDURMOM:** hiya children

**Mike Wheeler:** wtf

**Sydney Novak:** m vry cncrnd fr my wll bng

**TRASHEDURMOM:** o look at u, all speccccial, just because u choose not 2 use vowels

**Mike Wheeler:** plz explain 2 me who u are, if my mom finds out im talking to a probably pedo she’ll literally burst an artery

**TRASHMOUTH:** thats a cool function, what happens when you… press on the other mom’s conscience, professor?

oh wow i just threw an inside joke into this and you wont get it lol

**Sydney Novak:** M VRY CNFSD D U KNW ECHTHR R SMTHNG?????????????????

**TRASHEDURMOM:** ummmm *translating that mess of a sentence*

**TRASHEDURMOM:** nope. ON SECOND THOUGT U COULD B CEREAL (nooooo my froot loops) KILLERS SO IMMA HEAD OUUTTTT-

**Mike Wheeler:** i don’t have time for whatever this shit is lol. i have to sleedfghsafvdcgdhjikjgfgdscvcbnm

**Sydney Novak:** sht s MW dd

**TRASHEDURMOM:** prbbly tbh. :O tlkng wth n vwls s fn!

**Sydney Novak:** Ummm Chile, so, anyways

**Sydney Novak:** … Is this one of those ‘Pick some rando’s digits and start a gc with them’ kind of dealios

**Mike Wheeler:** you talk like the 80’s

**Sydney Novak:** my town is the 80’s. And my friend Stanley, is also the 80’s

**TRASHEDURMOM:** 2 answer ur q, ya, this is a rando gc. i chose u out of pure chance frwendos. & i have a friend names Stabley 2!

**Mike Wheeler:** Stabley? He sounds psychotic

**TRASHEDURMOM:** ^*they, ^*sound ^^*Stanley, and ya pretty much

**Sydney Novak:** wait is ur Stanley nb?

**TRASHEDURMOM:** if nb stands for Nonbinary here, then yes, and if it stands for no beef, also yes. Stab is a vegetarian

**Mike Wheeler:** kk cool, but y did u make this gc???

**Sydney Novak:** Yaa y???

**TRASHMOUTH:** normally I would talk 2 my friends but they are all weak and need sleep to survive

**Sydney Novak:** haha. losers. in thios gc we function without slepp

**Mike Wheeler:** clearly not very well, but ya

**TRASHEDURMOM:** ya lol i haven’t slept since… yestrdy when i slept 4 2 hours at noon

**Mike Wheeler:** so we’re all obviously either insomniac or lowkey the embodiment of depression… anyways im staying here but only bc im really bored, so i think @Sydney Novak needs a name change. and me ig

**TRASHEDURMOM:** waw, big wurds

**Sydney Novak:** lol r u a dumbass like me @TRASHEDURMOM

**Sydney Novak:** wuts with the name btw

_‘Mike Wheeler’ changed ‘Mike Wheeler’s name to ‘HotWheels’_

_‘HotWheels’ changed ‘Syndney Novak’s name to ‘PrbblyHigh’_

**PrbblyHigh:** well u got that 1 right

**PrbblyHigh:** im lowkey stoned rn

**HotWheels:** im good at analyzg peeps ngl

**Hotwheels:** i see that typo and im just 2 lazy 2 correct it

**TRASHEDURMOM:** srry i was occupied for 1 min because of a ghost,,, ye im an idiot but i get like, gay A’s in school

**TRASHEDURMOM:** *str8 A’s lol srry instinct

**PrbblyHigh:** relatable

**HotWheels:** ofc we’re all gay. i shouldve known

**HotWheels:** well im bi but like

**HotWheels:** wait holy shit i jsut came out 4 the first time 2 complete strangers

**HotWheels:** *just

**TRASHEDURMOM:** CONGRATZ!!!!! & also, ya im gay af

**PrbblyHigh:** WEACGRFSDRECTFGYUJFHKGFYDSEFGRHTCJYUK same

**HotWheels:** wow that might be one of the ugliest keyboard smashes I have ever seen

**HotWheels:** but geez it felt good to come out like that. i might have 2 do that again

**TRASHEDURMOM: o** h i forgot to answer ur question lol, the name is like,,, an embodiment of all of the dumb ‘ur mom’ jokes i make

**TRASHEDURMOM:** i should prob change it to ‘DAD’ but that just doesn’t sound right

**TRASHEDURMOM:** & **@HotWheels** i stole ur big ‘embodiement’ word lol

**HotWheels:** u may have stolen the limelight from me but u can never take my honor

**TRASHEDURMOM:** oh just wait nd see

**TRASHEDURMOM:** did **@PrbblyHigh** die 2

**TRASHEDURMOM:** which reminds me, why did you get interrupted by keyboard smashed earlier

**HotWheels:** Holly

**TRASHEDURMOM:**? ur can or smthg

**TRASHEDURMOM:** *cat

**HotWheels:** *sister

**HotWheels:** she’s a pest for bothering me at literally 2 am but she makes up for it with dimples and hugs

**PrbblyHigh:** AWWWW THAT MIGHT BE THE SOFTES THIN I HAE EVE RAD AD I HAV A LITTLEE BRATHER SO I CANBNNNN RELATRR

**TRASHEDURMOM:** i have a little breather too. his name is Eddie. but im an only child so i cant relate to being an older siblin

**TRASHEDURMOM:** guess i should feel lucky according 2 some peeps but my friend has a little bro named Georgie who is the absolute cutest thing

**HotWheels:** you have a little breather but no siblings? also wait what is a little breather

and r we just gonna ignore **@PrbblyHigh** might be dying as we speak

**PrbblyHigh:** im alive again lol srry I just had a rare burst of energy

**HotWheels:** as much as i hate to be responsible i have to say be careful with drugz bcuz im pretty sure im the oldest person here even if it’s only mentally

**HotWheels:** oh crap i forgot y’all might be pedos

**TRASHEDURMOM:** im pretty sure u saying ‘y’all’ puts you in the top tier of ‘Most Likely To Like Them Young’

**HotWheels:** hey- wait that was actually a very logical assumption though i don’t know why i said y'all ahhhhhhhh.

**PrbblyHigh:**... ok then... let’s say r names & ages 

**HotWheels:** u could literally lie tho

**PrbblyHigh:** LET’S SEND PICTURES AND PERSONAL INFORMATION TOO SO ONE OF YOU WHO IS PROBABLY A SERIAL KILLER CAN LEARN EVERYTHING ABOUT ME AND MURDER ME

**PrbblyHigh:** im so srry lol that was my gf

**PrbblyHigh:** she think u wanna lock me in a basement and experiment on my brains or whatever

**TRASHEDURMOM:** no comment

**TRASHEDURMOM:** im jared, im 19, and i never fucking learned how to read-

anyywwaayyysss as the contact name said before I replaced it with something not worthless (the trash part is bc my nickname is trashmouth btw) im Richie

**PrbblyHigh:** Hi Richie. u guys know my name already bc duh but whatever im Syd. plz don’t call me Sydney it lowkey sucks lol

**TRASHEDURMOM:** lol i felt that. my full name is Richard and I really fucking hate that shit

**HotWheels:** well kinda same, i mean i don’t hate my name but like- i just go by Mike, not Michael and i always have

**PrbblyHigh:** oh lol i forgot to add my age and im high so my judgement is off which is probably why im doing this but im 16

**TRASHEDURMOM:** 15

**HotWheels:** im 15

**PrbblyHigh:** okay, coooolllll

**TRASHEDURMOM:** what are ur guy’s pronouns btw? i don’t wanna misgender u

**PrbblyHigh:** she/her

**HotWheels:** he/him

**TRASHEDURMOM:** … they/them are my preferred pronouns and im nonbinary but if it makes u uncomfortable he/him is fine (sorry i made that about me lol)

**TRASHEDURMOM:** i hadn’t actually come out to anyone yet. ur right Mike, it feels pretty awesome

**PrbblyHigh:** aWWWAWWWWWWWWWW WHY THE FUCK AM I CRYING I DON’T CRY I AM EMOTIONLESS AND MY GF IS WORRIED NOW

**HotWheels:** oh crap, now i feel bad bc i’ve been thinking of you as male this whole time shit

**TRASHEDURMOM:** it’s fine lol, so does everyone else

**PrbblyHigh:** but don’t you have an nb Stanley to come out to??? Like my nb Stanley?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

**HotWheels:** wow that’s a lot of question marks lol

**TRASHEDURMOM:** i haven’t come out to them yet just bc i wanna wait a bit 2 figure my shit out. Oh, btw, i said i was gay but tecccchnicallllyyyy, i say im gay when im pansexual except i don’t feel sexual attraction (rorwl UwU) girls only everyone else

**PrbblyHigh:** cool. im a red haired lesbian

**HotWheels:** cool im a really dark brown haired bismexual

**TRASHEDURMOM:** i have really dark brown hair too OwO

**PrbblyHigh:** T-T have bad judgement right now as i said before, sooooo, what state? im assuming ur both from the US. im living in Pennsylvania. some random boring homophobic nowhere town

**TRASHEDURMOM:** oh fuck how is it already 4 AM i have to wake up in like two hours

**PrbblyHigh:** WHY ARE YOU WAKING UP AT ALL IT’S SUMMER

**TRASHEDURMOM:** going to the movies with my weakling friends who sleep and 1 or 2 who dont

**HotWheels:** i live in Indiana. in a shit town full of bigots and scarecrows

**HotWheels:** oh daym it is early. no use even sleeping now lol

and fun movies yay but sleep please frend

**TRASHEDURMOM:** wow our personalities have changed since this beautiful thing began. im from maine and our town is the literal worst. i dont mean 2 compete, but i literally got assaulted yesterday by a kid who everyone knows is a murderer (he killed his dad K) but no one will lock him up

**HotWheels:** OH MY GOD ARE U SERIOUS ARE U OKAY???

**PrbblyHigh:** geez! what the fuck?

**TRASHEDURMOM:** im fine now, just a few bruises and my glasses got broken again

**PrbblyHigh:** thats awful Richie. did u tell any1??? and u have glasses tho niccceee u gotta help me with homework later that means

**HotWheels:** i may be scrawny but i have several friends who will protect u if need b

_TRASHEDURMOM attached a photo_

_[picture of Richie grinning and doing finger guns with a black eye.jpg]_

**HotWheels:** WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?????

**TRASHEDURMOM:** i have a feeling that isnt positive?

_HotWheels attached a photo_

_[picture of Mike making a goofy face]_

**PrbblyHigh:** wait- r u guys twins or something??? do u really know eachother irl??? because- OMG

**TRASHEDURMOM:** I HAVE NEVER FUCKING MET THIS MAN IN MY LIFE WHAT THE FUCK THIS BETTER FUCKING MAKE SENSE AT SOME FUCKING POINT OTHERWISE IM GOING TO LOSE MY FUCKING SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**HotWheels:** ACTUALLY WTF THOUGH WHEN WERE YOU BORN-

**TRASHEDURMOM:** i shouldnt be saying this but its march 7

**HotWheels:** oh god me 2 wtaf

**TRASHEDURMOM:** wait u dont actually think we could be related do u? that would be way too huge of a coincidence

**TRASHEDURMOM:** unless… please don’t tell me this is that stupid clown again

**PrbblyHigh:** i am really fucking confused right now

**PrbblyHigh:** i feel left out so im sending one of me… and Stanley ig because i dont wanna crop them out and i never take pics alone for some reason but since we all risking our lives out here for fun and im pretty sure u arnt pedos

_PrbblyHigh attached a photo_

_[picture of Syd and Stanley trying to secretly give each other bunny ears and smirking]_

**TRASHEDURMOM:** WAIT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK I AM GOING CRAZY W H A T 

_TRASHEDURMOM attached a photo_

_[picture of the losers club inside the clubhouse (left to right: Eddie, Richie, Stan, Bill, Bev, Ben, Mike)]_

**HotWheels:** i know its like 4 30 in the morning but i really want to confront my mom and ask her if i was adopting or something. we have the same birthday, we look almost identical, wtf, i must be going crazy, ahhh, wtf.

**PrbblyHigh:** WHAT THE FUCK THAT’S ME AND STAN WHY ARE WE POSING WITH PEOPLE WE DON’T KNOW-

**TRASHEDURMOM:** God, Stanley would kill me for sharing this, but god, um, those are my friends. The girl in the group who looks just like you, she’s Beverly. We call her Bev. And my Stan looks just like your Stan which is very disturbing since they are both nb and have the same name too. so basically Mike looks just like me Bev/Syd look identical, and Stan/Stan look identical

**TRASHEDURMOM:** I ACTUALLY CAN’T TELL IF THIS IS A BAD TRIP OR SOMETHING AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**HotWheels:** how about we go to bed sleep on it and see if shit is the same in the morning and then ill talk to my parents and Richie u can talk 2 ur parents and Syd u should probably talk to your stan and your parents and maybe their parents while Richie needs to talk to their stan and their parents too

**HotWheels:** goodnight hope this was all an insanely weird dream tbh. or a bad trip tho

**TRASHEDURMOM:** … i would say im insulted but i agree 100%. have fun with the girlfriend that you have over at your house gay clone Beverly

**PrbblyHigh:** okay then

_HotWheels is offline_

_PrbblyHigh is offline_

**TRASHEDURMOM:** literally what the fuck though

_TRASHEDURMOM is offline_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike paced awkwardly around his room, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Someone could have somehow stalked him, doctored pictures they took of him, and created an extremely eccentric gay twin to prank him with using AI or something, but he found that rather unlikely.

It was still too early to storm into his parent’s room demanding to know if he was adopted or somehow had a twin who lived in Maine that he didn’t know about, but he knew Nancy would be awake, probably scrolling through Tumblr or spamming the chat she had with Steve, Robin, and Jonathan.

Mike inhaled deeply and pushed through his door, walking down the hall towards Nancy’s room. He considered just bursting in, but he had done that once before and was met with a very tired, angry Nancy, so he decided it was against his best interests to do so again.

He knocked rapidly, filling the otherwise silent early morning with an empty, echo-like feeling. He heard light grumbling and the sound of shuffling feet as Nancy rose from a shallow slumber to open the door. t swung open and there Nancy was, scowling at him with a superior air, as if she was wearing a crown and seated on a throne, not wearing dingy pink beaver slippers (a joke gift from Max that Nancy happened to fall in love with) and leaning on a door for support.

“What do you want, Mike. A glass of warm milk or something? Because I’m not Steve you know, I burn ice in the freezer.”

Mike shook his head and thrust his phone into her hands, gesturing for her to look at it.

“You want me to…” She scanned the train of texts in her view and slumped onto her bed, “Read a random group chat? I don’t understand Mike.”

“Just read it.” He insisted, sitting down next to her on her bed, and pulling a large purple blanket over his too long grey plaid pajama panted legs (those had been a hand-me-down of Jonathan's, and Mike quite liked the fuzzy texture). Nancy heaved out another sigh, too tired to protest much. She scrolled slowly through the text, the soft blue glow illuminating her pale face. She chuckled once or twice as she scrolled, until after about two minutes, she stopped abruptly. She just stared at the screen for what felt like hours, until Mike gently nudged her and she passed his phone back, still looking shocked.

“They're my... Sibling, aren't they?” Mike was staring at her in a way that most people who knew Mike would find intimidating. Nancy, however, just thought it looked slightly pitiful.

“I… He must be... Mom and dad used to whisper sometimes. I think they still do honestly. Sometimes I would overhear them saying things like ‘I wonder if Michael misses him’ and ‘I’m sure Margaret will let them visit each other at some point’ and well… 'I still feel cruel for separating twins like that' ...”

“Why didn’t you tell me anything about this! I probably a... Another sibling, and no one told me?” up until now, Mike had been trying to keep his voice low, but he was finding this newest revelation made calmness pretty impossible.

“I… Fuck. I don’t know why. They were so secretive about it, and I didn’t understand what they meant. I… I think I forgot about it until now honestly. There’s been so much going on, what with the Byers’ and El moving away and before that there was everything about the Upside down and the Mind Flayer and it never crossed my mind! I’m so sorry Mike, but I don’t even understand this!”

She scooted across the bed closer to him, and wrapped a protective arm over his shaking shoulders.

“I’ll talk to them, okay?” She checked her bedside alarm clock. The time read 6:11 AM. “You need some way to calm down Mike; do you want to call someone?” Mike was starting to cry. He hadn’t slept for more than 4 hours in days, and Nancy had just pretty much confirmed that he had a twin that his parents never even told him about. Then a thought struck him.

“What if they aren’t even my real parents? What if you and Holly aren’t my sisters?”

He was nearly bowled over by the hug that Nancy enveloped him into.

“I wouldn’t care mom and dad weren’t your real parents, Mike. Even if that meant that we weren’t biologically related, at least not in the way we thought, you would still be my brother, and Holly’s too. I don’t know what mom and-”She cut herself off. If they had been holding such a huge secret from their children for seemingly no important reason, Nancy didn’t want to think of them as her parents. Not until they explained what was going on. “I don’t know what Karen and Ted are doing, but once we figure it out, everything will turn out alright.”

Nancy squeezed his shoulders again and plucked his phone gently from his hands. “I’ll show these to…” She realized a gap in the plan her brain had frantically been trying to piece together, “I can’t out you to them. I’ll screenshot some of the conversation and send it to my phone, okay?” She glanced at Mike for conformation.

He nodded sadly, still crying softly. Nancy screenshotted the conversations and sent them, then she handed Mike his phone back.

“Please call someone, Mike. I’ll text you when I’m done talking to them or when you can come in, kay?"

Mike nodded again, rubbed under his runny nose with the corner of his teen shirt, and took his phone back again. Nancy gave him one last shoulder squeeze, grabbed her own phone from the nightstand, and stood, turning around quickly before she left the room to tell Mike to wish her luck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to remind everyone reading this to sign petitions and donate money if you can towards bail for protesters who are fighting for human rights.  
> I do not have any resources for links to help and donate but if I come across any I will post them in the notes next time I update.
> 
> BLACK LIVES MATTER  
> The First LGBTQ+ Pride was a Protest  
> <3
> 
> P.S. Translating Syd's (and Richie's) vowel-less typing:  
> m vry cncrnd fr my wll bng= I'm very concerned for my well being  
> M VRY CNFSD D U KNW ECHTHR R SMTHNG?????????????????= I'M VERY CONFUSED DO YOU KNOW EACHOTHER OR SOMETHING???  
> sht s MW dd= Shit is MW (Mike Wheeler) dead  
> (and Richie's one)  
> prbbly tbh. :O tlkng wth n vwls s fn!= Probably tbh. :O Talking with no vowels is fun!


End file.
